It is known that pulsation of fuel pressure influences the injection amount of fuel into a cylinder. As disclosed in JP2007-170209A, it is known that, as a method of reducing the influence of pulsation, the capacity of a storage space where fuel is stored is increased by connecting two fuel distribution pipes each of which distributes fuel to a plurality of fuel injection valves, and a diaphragm is disposed to a coupling part of the fuel distribution pipes.
This conventional technology cannot fully reduce the pulsation transmitted among the plurality of fuel injection valves connected to one of the fuel distribution pipes. The pulsation originating in a fuel injection from one of the fuel injection valves reaches other fuel injection valves through the fuel distribution pipe, before passing through the diaphragm. The fuel injection from the fuel injection valve exposed to the pulsation is influenced by the pulsation, and it may deviate greatly from a target value of the fuel injection amount.